Sins
by buslimpan
Summary: "I will reduce the whole worlds Snakes to a minimum level and keep it at that level for two thousands years. In exchange..." the Devil touched slightly at Luffys cheek. Luffy shivered at the touch, it was ice cold. "I take your life". Zoro lost Luffy but knows who took him. Now he haunts after him to take back Luffy. With the ability to see Hell, he search to wake up God. AU ZoLu.
1. Prologue: Two Brothers

**Prologue: Two Brothers**

Before the world even existed, two brothers began to live. If a human of today saw them, the person wouldn't call them human or animal. Maybe the person would call them beasts but that would be the closest thing they would come with human words. The brothers didn't know how they came to be but they didn't care. As they grew up, they trained and became more and more powerful.

One day the older brother got bored.

"Brother, don't you think this life is boring?" the older one asked.

"What do you mean nii-chan?" the younger asked.

"I mean, all we do is training. I want to do something more! I want to meet other living beings!" the older exclaimed. The younger thought for a long time.

"But there is no one else than us here. We have explored the whole place and we are alone" he finally said. The older sighed before he got an idea.

"Why don't we create them?" the older said with a smirk.

"Huh? You mean that _we_ should create a world with living beings like us?" the younger asked.

"Yes! But they will not be completely like us. We can't give them our powers and they can't look exactly like us. But they will be living beings!" the older said and both brothers got excited.

"It's sounds fun! Let's do it nii-chan!" the younger said and the older nodded.

The brothers then created the world. It took seven days for the brothers with their combined powers to create the world itself. Then they needed seven days to rest to get back to full power. Then the younger brother created every animal in the world in seven days. The older brother tried to create a creature that was similar to him and his brother. He failed.

"Why can't I create something like us?! Why can you create animals?!" the older yelled in frustration.

"It's because the animals are much more simple to create than something that is similar to us nii-chan. I can help you" the younger said carefully. The older looked at him.

"But then you will have creatures that only you created brother. I won't have any creatures on my own" the older mumbled.

"But I will only help you creating your creature nii-chan. I won't take any credit or control them" the younger tried. The older smiled.

"Thanks. You are the best Brother" the older said and the younger smiled back. With their combined powers, the brothers created humans.

Years went by and the brothers really liked their world. Especially the younger one.

One day the older brother got bored again.

"Brother. I think I will drown the world" the older said. The younger looked at the older.

"What?" he said, not sure if he had heard that right.

"They are boring you know. I want to see if they will survive or not" the older said. The younger got shocked.

"_What_?! They are living beings nii-chan! You can't just _kill_ everyone because you are bored!" the younger exclaimed, upset at his brother.

"Take it easy Brother. I will move all of the animals before I drown the world. No animal will get killed" the older ensured the younger.

"You can't do that! It's my world too you know!" the younger shouted.

"And like I said, I won't kill any of the creatures you have created" the older said in a try to calm the younger down.

"Then you can't kill anything! I have been a part of everything!" the younger continued to shout. The older froze at those words.

"But you didn't want to control the humans!" the older shouted back.

"Because you wouldn't have anything own then! But if you want to kill them I just can't stand on the side and watch!" the younger shouted, red in the face because of the anger.

"Have it your way then! Now I will kill everything in the world!" the older shouted and disappeared. The younger turned white. He then went to the world. He had to save everyone.

The younger had talked to the animals and they understood the situation. Now he had to make the humans to understand. He came across a village after a while.

"Hello traveler. What brings you here?" a man asked when he saw the younger. And the younger began to explain.

Everyone who heard him began to laugh but they went silent when the animals, both dangerous and harmless, walked up to the younger and sat by his side. When no human still believed him he let them feel a tiny bit of his power. Then they knew what he was talking about.

The younger asked the humans to gather everyone and promised that he would save everyone. The humans did what he asked them to do. The younger used his power to create an ark, huge enough to carry all animals and humans.

The tide came and washed away everything. Luckily the younger were able to save ever human and animal. The humans began to worship the younger but only a bit because he didn't want to be worshiped.

After that day the brothers didn't talk much with each other. They slowly got over the argument but it never became the same between them. The younger also started to walk a lot more on the world's earth. He protected the animals and the humans.

As the years went by the humans began to worship the younger more and more even though he didn't want to. The older became jealous.

"Why are they worshiping you?" the older asked when the younger got back from the world.

"It's because I save them nii-chan. You should be nice to them" the younger said tiredly. He was very tired after being so much on the world's earth.

"But I created them! They should worship me, their creator. Not you!" the older said angrily.

"Be nice to them! Be with them if you want them to worship you!" the younger snapped. The older fell silent.

"You are worshiped anyway. Just not as much" the younger said with a yawn. That made the older snap.

The older made a shriek and attacked his little brother. The younger was startled by the attack and the older got the upper hand.

They fought a long time. A very long time. And then the older hit the younger unconscious. The older breathed heavily and brushed away some blood from his mouth.

"Damn... If he wakes up he will turn everyone against me... I..." he breathed and clenched his fists.

"I can't kill him! He is my brother!" he said as he held his head. He then looked at the unconscious younger. With trembling hands the older walked over to the younger. He placed one trembling hand on the younger's forehead and the other trembling hand over the younger's heart. He then put his brother to sleep.

"I'm sorry Brother. But you were the one who got all the attention. I... I just want to be the one who everyone looks up to" the older mumbled.

"You will only be awaken by a human who finds your places. I won't disturb you" he said after some time. The older smiled a bit.

"This is my world now. Mine and only mine" the older laughed a bit.

"I will honor your wish and not kill anyone off. But the world is mine now!" the older said and started to laugh like a maniac.

...

This is the story of how our world came to life.

Before the younger fell asleep the world and it's inhabitants were balanced. After the younger fell asleep everything became unbalanced. The sins the humans had, grew both in size and numbers. The animals lost their creator and therefore they lost their will. The world became unstable to live on and more disasters occurred. The world became perfect to the older and he shaped the world to suit his taste even more.

That is how the world is today. The older is the one who controls out world. But he isn't the one we worship. The one we worship is called God. The other one that we don't worship is called Devil.

* * *

**I even wrote a prologue... Well, I hoped you liked it. I have the first chapter done, I just need to get it on the computer. Oh yeah, right. I will do all these chapter by hand because then I can write anywhere and when I want to write(got this small book that I write in).**

**Those who read the one-shot part: sorry, but I will take that one away until it's time for that one to come in a chapter. I hope that you will like the chapter-story I'm making out of it.**

**And thanks to those who reviewd the one-shot! And to those who helped me to get the idea on how I could continue the one-shot! But special thanks to _sunnyzhp22_ that helped me a bit with the story! Helped me to solve a major problem I got with the first chapter.**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoys this prologue! Hopefully the first chapter will be out in a week but I think I want the second chapter done before I upload the first one. Can't promise anything. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

**Missing**

_Riiiiiiiiiiing_.

Zoro groaned when he heard the cellphone ring next to him. He rolled over in bed and took a look at the clock. He frowned when he saw the time. Who had the nerve to call him at this hour?!

"Hello?" he said grumpily when he answered the phone.

"Zoro! Is Luffy with you?" the voice in the phone asked quickly, almost as if they were holding their breath waiting for him to pick up.

"What? No, he left three hours ago! Why the heck are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Zoro snapped. There was silence on the other side of the line. Zoro could feel a slight amount of worry rise, but he pushed it away, nothing could have happened to Luffy... right?

"Ace?!" Zoro hissed in anger. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Luffy hasn't come home yet" Ace said and Zoro shot up in bed, fully awake.

"_What_?!" he shouted, not believing it at all.

"Luffy isn't home yet! And we can't reach him on the phone either!" Ace said more frantically.

"Have you called the others?" Zoro asked as he got dressed. He had to search for Luffy.

"Yes! And they haven't seen him either! They are coming over to help us search for Luffy" Ace said and Zoro could hear some others in the background.

"I'll help too. I will start searching where Luffy and I separated" Zoro said and hurried through the door.

"You're gonna get lost. We meet you there. What street?" Ace asked and Zoro could hear Ace and a few others put on their jackets to go out.

"Dragon Street. Beside the Sweet'n'Treat" Zoro said as he hurried to get to the street.

"See you there" Ace said before the line went silent. Zoro put his cellphone away before he began to run.

.

When Zoro got to Dragon Street, the others were already there. Six people were waiting there, including Ace who he spoke to over the phone.

"Finally. Got lost marimo?" Sanji asked and Zoro threw a death glare at him.

"I don't think he did. Our apartment is closer than Zoro's" Shanks said. Zoro nodded at that. He looked at the group. It consisted of Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Zoro. Luffy's family and close friends.

"Okay, which way did Luffy go, Zoro?" Nami asked and everyone looked at Zoro.

"That way" Zoro said as he pointed down the street. Luffy had headed down that street a few hours earlier and Zoro had gone home.

"The closest way to home. Okay, let's split up. Nami and Sanji goes that way. Zoro and Usopp goes that way. Me and Ace goes this way. Shanks goes that way" Sabo said as he directed the mini groups.

"Keep yous cellphones on. Call the others if you find something" Shanks said and everyone nodded.

"Let's back here in two hours!" Nami said and everyone went in their respective directions.

.

Ace and Sabo were looking in the park that was on the way home. It had already been an hour since the group had split up.

"Sabo, do you think Luffy is-" Ace began as he looked around.

"Luffy is strong" Sabo interrupted, not wanting to think on the possibility. The possibility of Luffy being gone.

"But he is our little brother! We are supposed to take care of him!" Ace said, he was really worried.

"But we can't watch his every step Ace! For God's sake, he is seventeen! … But right now we need to find _something_ that shows where Luffy went" Sabo said, he was also worried about Luffy. This was the first time something like this have happened.

Suddenly something in a tree caught Sabo's eye. He didn't see it clearly but it made his heart beat a little bit faster. Sabo hurried over to the tree and started to climb to reach whatever had caught his eye.

"Sabo! It isn't time to climb trees now! Luffy needs us!" Ace said as he walked over to the tree and looked at Sabo as he reached out for something with a trembling hand. Ace took a sharp breath when he saw what it was.

.

Everyone except Ace and Sabo were back when the time limit was up.

"Has anybody found anything?" Usopp asked with a light trembling voice. Nami looked down in the ground and bit her lip, Sanji put his hands in his pockets and kicked a stone, Shanks looked sad and Zoro scowled in irritation. Usopp's face fell and he looked beaten. Everyone knew, no one had found anything.

"Maybe Ace and Sabo found something! That must be why they haven't come back yet!" Nami said in a try to get their hope up.

"They would have called us Nami-swan" Sanji said and shook his head. Nami looked down again. Everyone was silent, the air was so thick so one could have cut the air with a knife.

"Maybe he has come home by now... We should look in the apartment!" Usopp said, trying to look positively on things. He was always good at that.

"I have already done that" Shanks said and Zoro scowled even more. The silence came back.

"I guess it's time to-" Shanks began but got cut off by his cellphone ringing. At first, everyone froze on the spot and nobody moved. Shanks then hurried to answer the call. Everyone else waited anxiously for the call to end.

"Ace?" Shanks asked when he answered.

"Shanks. Come to the park" Ace said, Shanks could hear the restraint in his voice.

"Ace? What is it?" Shanks asked worried. He could feel the others eyes on him.

"J-just..." Ace began with a trembling voice but cut it to take a shaky breath.

"Just come to the park" Ace said before he canceled the call. Shanks stared at the phone for a bit.

"Well?" Sanji asked anxiously.

"To the park" Shanks said and before anyone else could move Zoro bolted away. Everyone else was right behind him.

They soon got to the park. They saw Ace sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Sabo had his back towards them and leaned on the bench. He was looking at something.

"Ace! Sabo!" Shanks called and Ace looked up and saw the group approaching. Sabo turned his head slightly.

"Did you find something?" Nami asked hopefully. Zoro, Sanji and Shanks saw how pale and broken Ace looked. Zoro's heart started to beat really fast. Ace looked down in the ground and Sabo turned around. Nami gasped, Usopp and Sanji dropped their jaws, Shanks became a bit pale and Zoro felt like his heart had stopped.

"Is... Is that...?" Nami asked in a quiet voice. She didn't dare to voice the full question. Sabo nodded.

"Luffy's straw hat, yes. I found it in a tree" Sabo said in a low voice. Sabo looked down at the straw hat. It had blood on it.

"We have also found the place where it seems like Luffy was taken. I have already called the police" Ace said and did not move from his spot.

"_Taken_?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You mean... Luffy got kidnapped?" Nami asked shocked.

"Who dares to kidnap my son?!" Shanks growled darkly.

"Why would anyone want to kidnap that idiot?" Sanji muttered. Zoro was quiet but had his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles became white. Everyone was silent until the police came. It was then that they realized that Luffy was really gone.

.

The police did what they always did. Checked the crime scene, interrogate family, friends and suspects, collect evidence and such. And they found no clues. When the police stopped looking because they had no leads at all, Luffy's friends and family started to look. They asked the public for clues, they searched through what the police already had found. And they found nothing.

...

"It has almost been a year since your friend disappeared Zoro. Isn't it time to give up? He is probably dead by now" Mihawk said as he saw his son looking through some pictures taken at the crime scene in hope of finding something new. The problem was that Zoro already had looked through all of the pictures including the ones in his hands.

Zoro glared at Mihawk before he looked down at the pictures again. Mihawk sighed.

"Zoro. You will get late to school again" Mihawk stated and ignored the cursing that came from Zoro as the young man put the pictures away before he hurried out the door. Mihawk looked at Zoro's retreating back before he sighed again and picked up the phone that started to ring the minute Zoro had stepped out of sight.

"Mihawk" Mihawk answered lazily.

"Hawky!" Shanks said happily when Mihawk answered. Mihawk scowled when he heard that.

"Don't call me that Shanks" Mihawk said and shook his head in irritation.

"Aw, you are no fun Hawky!" Shanks said and Mihawk could _hear_ the pout through the phone.

"Why did you call me Red Hair?" Mihawk asked as he rubbed his temples. Talking with Shanks never left him in a good mood. The red head was too emotional and he often called Mihawk to vent his feelings.

"... How is it with Zoro?" Shanks asked without his normal happy-go tone in his voice. Mihawk became alert because of that.

"Quite good except for that he won't let go of Luffy. Both his training and schoolwork gets left behind" Mihawk answered with a light sigh.

"How about your two other boys?" Mihawk continued, knowing about how close Ace and Sabo was to their little brother.

"... Ace got kicked out of school but found a job that tolerated his behavior. He is working at Whitebeard's. Sabo is doing better but he is still searching for clues on Luffy's whereabouts" Shanks said and Mihawk could hear low shifting that indicated that Shanks shook his head.

"And what about you? You did become like an uncle for Luffy you know" Shanks then asked.

"Yes, but that was because Luffy insisted to be here a lot" Mihawk said with a groan.

"Yeah, it was quite fun to find out that Luffy's friend was your son Hawky" Shanks said with chuckle.

"Shanks. This is not the reason you called. Tell me or I _will_ hung up" Mihawk warned. It was quiet a moment before Shanks sighed.

"Mihawk" Shanks said in a low and in a very serious voice.

"Have you read about the warehouse that was in the middle of the woods outside Beriso Village that is about thirty miles away from here? The one with the insides covered in blood?" Shanks asked an Mihawk raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I have. That's all on the news. What about it?" Mihawk asked and got a little bit curios.

"The police have identified who's blood it is" Shanks said and Mihawk didn't feel good about it.

"They haven't announced it on the TV or the radio" Mihawk pointed out.

"It's because I asked them not to. Mihawk, that blood is Luffy's" Shanks said in a low voice. Mihawk's eyes winded.

"The blood is old and... And it is more than enough of it to kill him" Mihawk could barely hear Shanks say. Mihawk could also tell that his friend was trying hard to not to cry.

"Was it all Luffy's?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes" came the short answer.

"Have they found the body?" Mihawk asked and it took a while before he got an answer.

"...No, but they are searching" Shanks finally said.

"... I'm coming over" Mihawk said as he rose up and walked to the door.

"Hawky?" was the last thing Mihawk heard from Shanks before he canceled the call. He went and bought some rum before he went over to Shanks'.

.

Shanks opened the door for Mihawk. The man had a scowl on him and had a plastic bag with him.

"Hawky!" the red haired said enthusiastically at first but then looked bitter.

"You didn't have to come" Shanks muttered but let in Mihawk anyways.

"You just got confirmed that your youngest son is dead Red Hair. Like I would let you talk about it over the phone and increase my phone bill" Mihawk said as he put down the plastic bag with the bottles of rum. Shanks walked over to him as Mihawk picked out two glasses and took them together with a bottle of rum to the living room. Shanks just followed Mihawk in silence. Both took a seat and a glass of rum. Shanks drank it immediately but Mihawk didn't even take a sip of it.

"Talk" Mihawk told Shanks as the other poured more rum in his glass.

"..." At first Shanks didn't want to talk but when he got a glare from Mihawk he sighed deeply.

"I had - _still have _- this feeling that Luffy is alive but... That is impossible. That much blood... It would be a miracle if he even had a chance of surviving" Shanks said as he drank some more rum and started to get depressed. Mihawk just listened intently.

"I can't believe that he is dead... I mean, since I got Ace, Sabo and Luffy, Luffy has been the one with most life in him! Always pulling pranks, always getting into fights, always making people around him happy and wanting to live! Even if he was an idiot and couldn't swim for his life, he was a ray of sunshine! He can't be dead, right Hawky? He is too full of life to die so early!" Shanks babbled and looked at Mihawk with watery eyes.

"It could happen to anyone Shanks" Mihawk said without a trace of emotion, and Shanks got more depressed.

"I want my boy back Mihawk! He doesn't deserve to get killed like that! He is too nice!" Shanks said ans started to mourn. Mihawk gave a mental sigh as he realized that this was going to be a long day.

.

Zoro had gotten a text from Mihawk that he had to go over to Shanks place. Zoro didn't want to because that was Luffy's home and he needed to search for Luffy, not sit around in the man's house all day. But Mihawk had forced him to go there. So now he was sitting in the living room and waited for an explanation. Sabo was waiting with him.

"Any guess on why they want to talk?" Zoro asked the blond.

"I'm not sure. But Da-Shanks have been drinking a bit. And in this time of the day means it's serious. He usually waits until nightfall before drinking" Sabo said as he wondered about what they wanted to talk about. Zoro nodded.

After a while Ace came back from work and after him came Usopp, Nami and Sanji.

"Oi, Shanks! I'm home and the others are with me! Why did you want to have everyone here?" Ace said as he walked in. Shanks and Mihawk walked into the living room to take a seat.

"Um yeah... I would like to know why you wanted to talk to us" Usopp said as he took a seat in the living room. Nami and Sanji took a seat next to each other. Ace leaned on the wall, waiting for Shanks to say something. Shanks sat quiet in a chair in front of everyone for some time.

"If you don't say it Red Hair, I will" Mihawk said and Shanks sighed, resting his head on his hands which were propped up by the table. The arms were hiding his eyes and kept the younger ones from seeing the small drops of water at the corners.

"... Do you guys know of the warehouse that had it's insides covered in blood?" Shanks asked. Everyone got a stone in their stomach and felt that bad news were coming. No one wanted to say anything so they just nodded.

"The police have identified the blood. And it is Luffy's" Shanks said in a low voice.

"_All _of it" he then added in an even lower voice. Everyone had different reactions. Nami paled and put her hands in front of her mouth, Usopp gaped and stared in disbelief at Shanks, Sanji gaped at first but then shook his head in an attempt to deny what he had heard, Zoro tensed and clenched his jaw and fists, Sabo paled so much that he looked like he had seen a ghost and Ace looked like he hadn't even heard them.

"But... All of the blood can't be Luffy's! If it was that would mean that Luffy is..." Usopp said, not wanting to say the last word. And he got really scared when Shanks looked really gloomy. Usopp gulped down the saliva which had gathered in his mouth, slightly shaking.

"No" Nami whispered and felt tears starting to fall on her cheeks.

"No no no no!" Nami then shouted and began to shake as she began to cry. Sanji took her in his arms as she cried, Sanji himself trying hard to keep the tears at bay. Usopp started to shake violently as tears began to fall. Zoro got the urge to hit something, _anything_. Sabo looked down in his hands and his shoulders began to shake as he silently began to cry.

"Have they found a body?" Ace suddenly asked. Everyone looked up at Ace at the sudden question.

"No, not yet..." Shanks said in a low voice.

"Then it doesn't mean that Luffy is dead! The blood could come from different times! As long as they don't find a body it's fine! Luffy _has_ to be alive!" Ace said, not wanting to believe what Shanks was saying. Luffy can't be dead. Not his little brother.

"Ace..." Shanks said and rose from his seat.

"No! Luffy can't be dead! He is strong! He can't die that easily!" Ace continued and rapidly shook his head.

"Ace" Shanks said again as he walked over to his oldest son. Ace continued to babble until Shanks put his hands on Ace's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. Ace became silent. Not a word were said but after a short while, Shanks pulled Ace in a hug and Ace's body began to tremble. He didn't make any sounds but you could tell that he was crying by the way Ace was trembling. The only sound that was heard was the grief and the crying from rest of the group.

At last, Zoro had had enough. He rose from his seat and made it over to the door.

"Roronoa. Where are you going?" Mihawk asked with a stern look.

"Even if Luffy is dead or not – the ones who took Luffy and hurt him are still out there and they might still have Luffy. I'm going to find them" Zoro said over his shoulder to the others.

"That's the police's job" Mihawk said.

"But Luffy is my friend" Zoro growled and walked away. Everyone looked at the place where Zoro had stood.

"I'm going to help" both Ace and Sabo said in unison before they got up and went after Zoro. Soon Nami rose up, with red and tear filled eyes, and walked after Zoro, Ace and Sabo. Sanji and Usopp was quickly walking after Nami. Even if Luffy was gone they still could get revenge. That was the least they could do. After all, Luffy had saved them even if he didn't know about it.

Shanks put his head in his hands with a sigh. Mihawk gave Shanks a pat on his shoulder.

"Seems like that they have a hard time to accept it. Can't blame them though, Luffy was the one who made them wanting to live" Mihawk said and looked at Shanks. Shanks didn't say a word.

"At least Zoro will pay more attention in school. After all, he is studying to become a police" Mihawk said and shook his head.

"Yeah... But he is not a police yet Mihawk. They won't let him close to the case even if he was. They... They will be forced to accept the fact that Luffy is dead" Shanks said quietly.

"You haven't accepted it either Red Hair" Mihawk stated. Shanks didn't say anything more but started to cry again.

…

The group began to search again but this time the police stopped them because this was a far more serious crime than the disappearance. The group couldn't do much. They had to accept that Luffy was gone.

But what they didn't know was that they would get a real surprise one year later.

* * *

**Chapter two isn't finished just yet but I got less than half of it left so I thought it was okay to upload chapter one. What do you think?**

**Thanks to those who has reviewed, favorite, followed and read the story! And thanks a lot to _sunnyzhp22_ for continuation of helping me with the story!**

**Please review!**


End file.
